1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-toxic, germicide, and healing compositions, and in particular, to such compositions which are adapted for topical application to dairy cattle and other domesticated farm animals.
2. The Background Art
The prevention of bovine mastitis is an important component of most dairy operations. One tool or method that has been used in such prevention is post-milking teat antisepses. This method typically involve dipping, after milking, teats of dairy animals with into appropriate germicidal preparation. The germicidal preparation may reduce teat skin colonization and contamination with mastitis-causing bacteria. It may also minimize penetration of mastitis-causing bacteria into the teat canal.
In the past, powdered teat dips have been used as post-milking, germicidal preparations. One such dip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,692 issued May 26, 1987 to Noorlander et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference. Use of powdered teat dips is particularly helpful during extremely cold and windy weather. Under such conditions, the drying property of a powdered teat dip may remove surface moisture after milking. Accordingly, powdered teat dips may prevent chapping, cracking, frostbite, etc. as well as provide germicidal properties.
Current powdered teat dips have certain drawbacks. For example, they may not typically be used on dairy animals used in the product of “organic” milk. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved powdered teat dip that may be used on a greater percentage of dairy animals.